


Engagements and other Disasters

by Warflower



Series: Cain´s modern murder mysteries [11]
Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cain POV, Cain needs to get his shit together, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oscar and Emmeline are awesome, This work does not contain original characters, also depiction of some ableism- The Rotterdales suck, mention of teenage pregnancy, mentions of murder/stalking/attempted suicide/human trafficing/mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warflower/pseuds/Warflower
Summary: There is a killer on the loose in Greenwich.Also in Greenwich are Cain´s new in-laws that he can´t wait to meet.





	Engagements and other Disasters

**Author's Note:**

> I am sincerely sorry for the long wait, but this is long and I was suffering a severe case of writers block.
> 
> Also, for the queasy people, there are some descriptions of intestines.

Everything is going according to plan, Cain reminded himself. 

A week had passed since his semi-drunken proposal and Emmeline´s unexpected acceptance, and now it was, unfortunately, time to meet the in-laws.

Why the meeting in question could not have taken place in the Rotterdale´s townhouse was anyone´s guess. Maybe they´d had to sell it, everybody knew their money was tight. On the other had, maybe Cain was presuming and all they wanted to do was impress their new son-in-law.

Anyhow, Greenwich wasn´t far from Central London, so Cain had to pull out all his charm for Emmeline to convince her to invite him for a fortnight, when in theory he could just hop on the underground and be home in Knightsbridge in no time. 

But that was the problem, wasn´t it. Home. 

Of late the townhouse in Knightsbridge felt decidedly less home-y to Cain than it used to, which was of course caused by Riff, or rather by Cain´s staunch refusal to sit down and talk things out with Riff. A stance he refused to change since the incident with the fiancée. 

If it had been Riff who left her, Cain told himself, he wouldn´t have been upset, or at least not as much. The same would naturally apply had Riff simply told him, and not waited until it came to light anyway, in the form of attempted murder, at that.

Well, thankfully Cain wouldn´t have to worry about Riff in the coming weeks, all that he had to worry about were Emmeline and the in-laws, and of course the two idiots who invited themselves along. 

To quote Oscar´s actual words: -As if I would miss out on watching this trainwreck. -

Sugar-sweet smile in place Cain shook the hands of Marquis Rotterdale and his wife, her hair was light like Gilford´s, his might have been dark once, when he was rudely interrupted. 

-Uncle- Percy cried out and almost snatched the Marquis´ hand from Cain´s to enthusiastically envellope it in both of his.

-Percy, my boy- The Marquis bellowed -It is good to see you again, how is my cousin? - 

Cain zoned out and suppressed an eyeroll at the inbreeding of the english upper-class. 

Especially the aristocracy had intermarried so many times, Cain might not be the most inbred person in the room. 

Unlikely as it was, it might explain Gilfords instability, as extensive inbreeding notoriously led to disabilities of both physicial and mental nature.

 

The conversation moved on and it was only after they had finished dinner and the conversation had been moved to the solar, that Cain had the opportunity to break through the idle chitchat, and inquire after Gilford´s wellbeing.

But -He remains in capable hands- was all the Marquise had to say on the matter, few words for a mother talking about her only son, and to few information for Cain, worrying about his old friend. 

He still fondly recalled the summer he spent with Gilford, roaming his very mansion. That was just after the death of his step-mother, and, back when he was younger he had often wished he had stayed. Cain sighed. 

-So- Oscar broke the silence -How about a party?- his grin of the distingtively shit-eating varyity -to properly celebrate the engagement.- 

His quirked eyebrow was firmly directed at Cain. At least he did not wink, he thought, but it seemed even Oscar had more subtlety than that. 

-An engagement party?- The Marquise asked -With music? And alcohol?- 

A shrug from Oscar -Why not? Make it real classy.- he smiled -After all, our dear Emmeline only plans to marry once, am I right?-

-Certainly- Emmeline´s smile was as sugary as Cain´s cyanide-muffins. -And it´s not as if we would want to get black out drunk.- 

Cain gulped as the Rotterdales exchanged a look. Great, he knew her opinion on him drowning his sorrows, but the last thing he wanted was that her parents thought he had a problem. 

-Naturally alcohol would be optional- Marquise Rotterdale declared, clapping her hands -We want only the best for the happy couple, and the future of our family. - 

 

-So, what do you think?- Backwards Cain flopped onto the bed him and Emmeline would be sharing the coming fortnight -Do they hate me yet?-

Emmeline settled down beside him -Hardly- she looked down at him, gaze calculating as she started to brush out her hair. 

-If you want them to dislike you, you´ll have to work on it. As it stands you are a filthy-rich heir of an important family willing to marry me, that´s basically everything they ever wanted for me. Your usual absentmindedness is not going to change that. -

-Sorry- Cain deflated -I was just thinking. Apropos,- he turned to face her more properly -Did you read about that murder a couple of days ago, it´s the third one already, and it was only a couple of miles from here.-

-Cain!- Emmeline smacked his leg, not sounding pleased -We are not here to solve murders!- 

-No, - Cain agreed, sitting up -We are here so your parents learn once and for all that marrying your daughter off to the first rich fucker that comes along is a stupid idea, and that they shouldn´t mess with your love life-

He bumped his shoulder against hers, she looked exhausted but when she smiled she was beautiful. 

In her parents quest to pressure her into a financially beneficial marriage Emmeline´s beauty had proven a curse. She had to fight of suitor after suitor, many of them much older than her. If he played the asshole-fiance for a while, one could only hope they would learn.

-Don´t act like you are doing this for me- Her tone was dry but not unkind -I know perfectly well, that for you this is emotional revenge of the pettiest kind, Cain.-

-I am petty- Cain had never claimed otherwise. 

He needed some time away from Riff and this little farce both made them even and helped a friend, it was, simply put, a win-win.

 

Time passed slowly over the days leading up to the party, but the Rotterdales did go all out.  
The dance floor was polished to a sheen, and the huge chandeliers sparkled with warm light, as a live-band played in the corner and there were canapés and champagne for everyone. 

Well, everyone except Emmeline, it seemed as her mother supplied her with yet another glass of orange juice.

-What did you say the other day- Cain pretended to sip his champagne -about getting drunk?-

Over the past week he´d had to lower his guard when it came to food, as Riff was not around to insure that Cain didn´t get himself poisoned, and surveying all the preparations himself was both tedious and would remind him, again, of Riff, so he was forced to make do with Oscar taste testing everything Cain was about to eat.

Emmeline groaned -God, I wish I could. But it seems my mother is so afraid of me embarrassing myself in front of her guests, I bet if you gave me your glass right now she would swoop in and snatch it from my hands-

Cain chuckled -Well their only daughter is getting engaged, this party is one of a kind for them.-

A snort -No need to specify daughter- she knocked back her juice -In their eyes I´m basically an only child.- 

-Gilford doesn´t count?- Cain didn´t need her to answer, he had spent a week in the Rotterdale mention and not seen a glimpse of Gilford, and anyway, her expression said it all.

-Apropos siblings- Emmeline changed the topic -have you spoken to Merry, yet?-

Cain shook his head. Things were awkward between him and his sister. For her, his engagement came out of the left field, and she had yet to make up her mind what she thought about it. 

Or maybe she had seen right through his plan, she was perceptive like that. 

-But she´s here tonight?- Emmeline inquired. 

-Yes- Cain replied -She came with my aunt and uncle. I think she is talking to that psychic your parents hired, what was her name? The fabulous Elise?-

He cast a searching glance across the room, and indeed, he spotted his sister in a dark cloth draped corner, talking animatedly to a figure mostly obscured by pseudo-occult drapes. 

Emmeline followed his gaze and smiled -At least she is not bored.- 

-As opposed to us, you mean- Cain smirked, -But thanks, the psychic was a good idea.- 

Emmeline had been the one to come up with inviting a psychic for Merry, when Cain had proven reluctant to subject his sister to the dulness of a ´classy´ engagement party. She was the one who had started dropping hints around her parents about Cain´s alleged fascination with the occult.  
It earned her a couple of eye-rolls from Cain, a consprational wink from Oscar and and evening´s amusement for Merry, that made it all worth it.

-I´ll go check on her- Cain mumbled as he made to cross the room to join his sister. 

 

-Cain! Cain!- Merry´s face was lit up with candle light and exitement, -This is Elise, she does card readings!- 

Cain smiled and ruffled her hair, at which she squeeled, indignant. - So I heard.-

In greeting he nodded at the woman in question, or rather, the girl. He regarded her closer, she could scarcely be older than Cain himself, and she was beautiful. 

She had long strawberry-blond hair that fell down to her waist in the softest waves. Her body was delicate, not curvy like Emmeline´s, but it was her eyes, that seemed to capture Cain. 

Their blue was so dark, it almost seemed black, and there was a melancholy in them, that made them appear old and world-weary. 

-Merry does card readings, too- he supplied, conversationally.

-I know- she said. Her voice was quiet and unassuming. 

Merry tugged at his sleeve -I already told her, that my mother taught me.- 

She sounded petulant, undoubtedly she had noticed Cain´s distraction. 

-Your mother was a medium?- The psychic, Elise, asked.

-She was a teacher- Merry explained -But she had many skills-

Cain nodded, he knew this to be true -She taught me morse code- he said. 

Merry smiled at that, they rarely talked about her mother. 

-No card reading?- There was something about Elise´s smile, something both shy and a little daring. 

Cain smirked -She gave it up, every time I so much as touched her cards all they spelled was doom and gloom.- 

Elise mustered him, interest piqued -Do you want to see, if my cards hold better fortune?- She looked up through her eyelashes, as she started shuffling. 

Pseudo-casually, Cain shrugged -Guess it´s worth a try?-

Fortune, as it turned out, did not favour him that day, as his cards were as usual, doom and gloom. 

-Death in your past, Sorrow in your present and the Tower in your future- recited Merri-Weather -Well big brother, your cards have not changed for the better.-

-Technically- Elise played with a fine strand of hair -Both Death and the Tower are indicators of change, the upheavel of the old and the beginning of the new...- her eyes flashed in the light of the candles, that were lining her table -So if your present is as sorrowful as your cards would indicate, the Tower might promise a change for the better.-

She smiled up at him -I´m Meredianna, by the way, but I´d prefer it if you kept calling me Elise in public.- 

Something seemed to move in the shadows behind her, Cain could vaguely make out a human form. 

He raised his eyebrows as he turned back to her, it was hardly surprising that she used a stage name, that she trusted him with her real name, however, was.

-I´m Cain- he introduced himself, and surpressing a grimace he added -This is my engagement party.- 

She averted her eyes, and her smile seemed false as she quipped -Then let us hope that overbearing in-laws are the only sorrow you must bear, before the new beginning of your nuptials.- 

Cain winced -It´s complicated- he tried to explain, and when she continued to avoid eye-contact he asked -Who´s your shadow?-

She looked surprised, meanwhile the human form was retreating further into the darkness behind her. 

-That´s just Cassian- she said -He´s chaperoning me on my mother´s behalf. She´s overprotective, even insists on picking me up herself.- In an attempt to keep the conversation going she added -Cassian´s cards are barely better than yours, Opression, Interference and Death, so you are not the only one with doom and gloom in his cards.- 

She forced a smile, Cain wished he didn´t imagine the glimmer of hope amidst the sadness of her eyes as he smiled back at her. 

Someone sidled up to Cain, several someones, in fact. 

-So- Oscar asked -What do you think you are doing over here?-

-Nothing- Cain frowned and amended himself -I´m just talking to Elise.-

-While your fiancée is fending of the Bells on her own?- It sounded like an accusation. 

Now Percy, who had so far spent the evening grinning like a brainless idiot chimed in -It seems Lady Bell is pregnant, at her age, and that means she has to tell everybody the good news, including every little detail.-

Cain cringed, baby-talk with a middle aged mother-to-be, he wouldn´t wish that upon anybody. 

Emmeline needed saving -Merry,- he looked down at his sister, who was still clutching his sleeve and took the opportunity to throw him a dubious look -Why don´t you grab Oscar and go rescue Emmeline- 

-She´s your fiancée- Merry stated -Why don´t you go rescue her yourself?-

-And leave poor Elise to the mercies of this...- Cain mustered Percy, who was puffing up his chest and ordering his clothes with the obvious intent of impressing Meredianna -...Casanova- he decided.

Oscar crossed his arms in front of his chest -It might be advisable, given that your little chat over here has hardly gone unnoticed,- with his head he indicated Marquis Rotterdale and his wife who had interrupted their conversation with Cain´s uncle Neil to throw disapproving glances in his general direction. 

He glanced back at Meredianna who was uncomfortably squirming in her seat. 

He sighed -It was a pleasure meeting you- he declared and Meredianna gave him one of her subtle smiles. 

-The pleasure was mine- She murmured, almost as if she hoped she wouldn´t be heard. 

Cain departed with a smile thrown back over his shoulder. 

 

-You just left me like that.- They were back in their room and Emmeline was visibly displeased. 

-So what? It´s not like we have to be joined at the hip all of the time.- Cain tried his best not to sound overly defensive. It wasn´t like they were an actual couple, and even then, a little chat hardly ever hurt anybody.

Emmeline started pacing -No we don´t, however we should give the impression to be in a relationship, and if I am not heavily mistaken that means no flirting for the duration of this farce, for either of us.-

-Actually,- Cain tilted his head up in defiance -some flirting on my part is only beneficial for this ´farce´, as you call it.-

Emmeline snorted. 

-We want your parents to hate me, don´t we?- Cain started to explain, Emmeline still looked disbelieving -So they stop trying to marry you off. What better way to make them dislike me than being unfaithful.-

The sound Emmeline made was not quite a laugh -So you are doing this for me? How kind of you.-

Her dripping sarcasm made it impossible to turn the comment into even the slightest of compliments. 

Cain winced, Emmeline continued -You saw a pretty face and you tried your luck, it´s as simple as that. You can pick up whoever you like, but if it is going to affect either me, or our little couple-act, what hitting on someone in front of my parents certainly does, I expect you to consult with me first.-

She had, Cain was forced to admit, a point. 

-Fine- he conceded. 

 

The gruesome murder of Mrs. Bell did not make the paper the next morning, but the day after, it was all over the front-page. 

Greenwich-Ripper strikes again claimed the headline, before detailing that after returning from the engagement party, the Ripper had lured first Mr. Bell and then his wife out into the alley adjacent to their townhouse. 

Mr. Bell had been lucky, he had only been knocked unconscious, while Mrs. Bell had had her belly slit open and her womp removed, only afterwards the Ripper had slit her throat and ended her suffering. 

The Rotterdales were torn between shock over the death of their acquaintance, and scandalasation about the delightful gossip, naturally, they tried their best to hide the latter.

Cain, however was exited. 

Another murder, and so near-by. He´d had almost accepted to limit himself to watching this case unfold through the media, since Greenwich was nowhere near his usual patch, but it seemed Meredianna had been right, his fate had taken a turn for the better: There was a murderer to catch. 

He caught Merry´s eye over the table, she smiled, she understood this part of him and both of them relished the connection. 

-Are you finished?- She asked. Under the table, Cain assumed, her feet were swinging playfully. 

He handed her the newspaper, -They are still tapping in the dark- Usually he tried to keep his sister as far away from anything dangerous as he could, but after the awkwardness of avoiding his family he decided to indulge her. 

-And it´s the fourth body- she shook her head as if she was tutting at the incompetence of the police. 

-Have you called Landor?- she asked -There´s probably stuff they´re keeping out of the papers.-

Cain shot her a proud smile -Not yet, I didn´t think I´d get the chance to look into it.-

-It?- the Marquise Rotterdale sounded scandalised -You are not talking about investigating the murder, are you?- 

-What else would I be talking about?- Cain saw Oscar nudge Merry with his elbow, she giggled. 

-This is a serious matter- The Marquise seemed appalled -Certainly it would be better to leave it to the police-

Merry lent forward in her chair -Brother helps the police all the time,- she explained.

Emmeline sighed. -It´s a hobby of his.- 

Cain glanced around the table -Don´t you think this is all terribly exiting?- 

Before either Rotterdale could answer they were interrupted by a loud crash from the entrance hall.

Everyone looked up, as a slightly disshevelled maid hurried in, strands of black hair escaping from her neat braid. 

-I am sincerely sorry for the commotion- she pronounced, eyes downcast but voice determined -He escaped during the party and has been unruly ever since-

Cain´s eyebrows climbed towards his hairline. He. Did she mean... 

The lanky figure of a young man stumbled into the breakfast room, his hair was even more unkempt than that of the maid and he wore only pajamas. 

In front of the maid Gilford fell to his knees, bony hands twisting into her apron.

-I´m sorry Liza, I´m so sorry Liza, I didn´t mean to break my promise, please don´t leave me, Liza, I´m so sorry- He babbled, voice pleading.

Desperate the maid, Liza tried to shush him, petting his hair but he would not be calmed. 

Another servant came to her help, grabbing one of Gilfords arms as Liza grabbed the other.  
Together they hefted him up to his feet and stumbled back towards the hallway, both servants calmly talking him down. 

When they reached the door, Liza turned. -Again I apologize for the disturbance, I do not know what´s come over him lately.- Then they were gone. 

The breakfast room was quiet. 

So that was Gilford, Cain reflected, no trace left of the confident boy Cain had known, yet still childish in a way, if only in his dependence on others. 

Cain knew Gilford had a dissociative identity disorder, but seeing him behave like a child, was another thing altogether. 

Discreetly Cain checked the faces around him, with the exception of the Rotterdales everyone seemed pained, the Marquis and his wife seemed mortified. 

Emmeline cleared her throat -Is that servant new?- she asked, trying to break the silence. 

Everybody turned to look at her -I mean, he is pretty distinctive, I would have remembered him if he wasn´t new.-

That much was true, the servant in question was short, not much bigger than five foot, but more muscular than most people with groth disorders would ever become, he seemed to be in his early twenties but Cain knew appearences could be decieving.

-Oh we didn´t hire him- Marquise Rotterdale explained, while her husband harrumphed in agreement, as if the thought they might hire a disabled person was ludicrous -He just showed up one day, claimed he is Liza´s cousin. He helps her for free.- 

At the first opportunity Cain, Emmeline and their friends excused themselves.

 

-Gilford is quite out of it- Oscar stated, he turned to Emmeline -do you think he is okay?- 

Emmeline´s forehead was furrowed in worry. -I don´t know,- she said -He used to switch between two personalities, but now it´s like there is only this one- 

-There are only two?- Cain asked -Most people with DID have more than three.-

-Not Gilford- She sighed.

-At least not that you now of- Oscar joked -Maybe there´s a third personality, an evil twin. Didn´t the maid say he slipped out the night of the murder.-

-Oscar, that´s not funny- Emmeline planted herself in front of Oscar and sized him up, although she was smaller than Cain she looked intimidating. 

-Mmm...- hummed Cain -It´s not technically impossible, nor is it unheard of.-

Emmeline turned on him, murder in her eyes.

-What?- Cain asked -I´m just stating a possibility. You said he´s behaving odd lately, maybe he´s repressing something concerning the murders.-

-I can´t believe you- Emmeline shook her head -My brother is ill. He´s not some monster.-

-Hey, I´m just theorising- Cain defended himself -I´m not accusing your brother of anything.-

-Yes, yes you are. You are jumping to conclusions based on prejudice. Out there is a madman murdering women, yes. But I promise you, your monster is doing this because he is an awful human being. Not because he is mentally ill...- 

Emmeline turned and strode out of the room. The door she banged shut behind her.

 

Cain exhaled as he turned back to Oscar and Percy, 

-Well, that went poorly- Nobody felt to inclined to add to this statement.

Cain took a breath and made a decision -Okay, there´s only one thing to be done: investigate and figure out the truth. I´m going to call Landor.-

-You´re not going after her?- Percy asked. 

-No- Cain said, -why should I?-

Neither Oscar nor Percy deemed that with any answer. 

-Look- Cain explained himself -I´ve known Gilford for over a decade, he might be ill, but even back when he wasn´t he could be cruel. As long as I can´t say for sure that it wasn´t Gilford, there is no need to run after her. She wants to believe the best of her brother, and she thinks I´m arguing from a position of prejudice. We will talk when I have solid facts either way.-

Oscar sighed, he had been over at Cain´s place often enough to know the kinds of books Cain was reading, he knew Cain wouldn´t just blindly jump to a convenient conclusion. 

-Call Landor, - he said, -The sooner we solve this, the sooner you can sort things out with Emmeline.-

Percy looked from Cain to Oscar. -You´re just letting him behave like this? He was an arse to Emmeline.-

Oscar looked down at Percy -Yes, he was. But making him run after her know won´t change things.-

Percy harrumphed, tuning to Cain he said -You don´t deserve her. You don´t even want her, first you´re flirting with someone else at the party, now this. I don´t know why she puts up with you. Well, I´m not going to help you with this murder bollocks, I have something better to do...- 

Oscar was smiling over Percy´s outburst, but at this he quirked an eyebrow -And what would that be?-

Percy blushed as he tried for an expression of gravity. With his short blonde curls, he looked ridiculous -I´m going to look for that hot psychic from the party. And I´m going to treat her better than you´re treating Emmeline.- 

 

Slouching in an abandoned hallway Cain called Landor. 

-Detective Chief Inspector Landor,- he was greeted -Good morning.- 

-It´s Cain Hargreaves, good morning, sir- Cain replied. -Guess where I am?- 

A beat of silence, then -You´re down in Greenwich, aren´t you?- 

Cain chuckled -Indeed, and it seems an attendend of a friends party was murdered a night ago.-

-Of course you were at the party- he could basically hear Landor shaking his head. -You know the Ripper case is not one of mine?- 

-I know- Cain confirmed, it was nice how Landor had stopped arguing against Cain´s involvement -but, I bet there is stuff that is not printed in the newspapers. I´m down here for at least another week.-

-Okay- he heard a silent clacking, Landor was looking up information on his laptop -Just try to not get killed, please.-

Cain grinned -Hey, it´s not my first serial killer.-

-I know and that worries me.- Landor replied.

-Okay, I´ve got it.- He said. -What do you know?-

-Four victims, so far, all killed and found in Greenwich and around the docks, all adult women, all had their bellies slit open and their wombs removed, their throats were slit afterwards. They are usually killed out on the streets, but the last one was lured out of her house, so was her husband, but the killer only knocked him out. None of the victims is known to work be a sex worker, which deviates from the historical Ripper. The last victim, Mrs. Bell, was pregnant.-

The DCI hummed his approval -That´s a decent start.- 

-But you´ve got more, don´t you- Cain asked.

-Yes- Landor agreed. -The autopsies indicate that the killer is left-handed or ambidextrous, and it wasn´t only the last victim who was pregnant, the two before her were, too.-

That surprised Cain -Let me guess, you didn´t put that one into the press because you didn´t want to cause a panic. -

-That and we weren´t sure it was part of a pattern, even if two out of three is pretty telling, Mrs. Bells autopsy report isn´t through, yet.-

Cain nodded, -Well, I was at the party, she was telling everybody and their mother about the pregnancy.- 

-So the murderer was at the party or is close to someone who was- Landor stated -Thanks, Cain, we´ll investigate that.-

After saying his goodbyes he ended the conversation.

 

There was a folly on the grounds of the Rotterdale mansion, while it was several centuries old now, even when it was new it had been build to resemble the ruin of a tower.

Cain found the notion of building ruins in your backyard (or your huge park-like grounds) stupid, but Merry thought it funny, so of course they climbed it.

-So, you and Emmeline,- she asked, settling down and pulling out a thermos with hot tea, even if it was not freezing anymore, the weather in early march was still cold. 

-Yes,- Cain confirmed -me and Emmeline-

-Isn´t it kind of sudden?- she took a sip.

-Who says it is sudden, we´ve been going out since before Cleo died-

Merry saw right through him -Yes, as friends, and even that is little more than a month ago.-

-So? I like her-

Merry sighed and indicated for Cain to settle down beside her -I like her too, but I don´t think this is a good idea.-

Cain flopped down next to his sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, -And what do you think?- he asked. 

-I think you should talk to Riff.-

Cain pouted -He didn´t talk to me, first.-

Merry looked up at him -I know. And I know you are mad because of that woman, but you are behaving like a child.- She grinned -I should know, I am one.-

Cain sighed -I actually have a good reason to be doing this, one that is neither selfish or petty, okay.- He explained. -Please, trust me on this.-

She nodded, -I do. But you are hurting Riff, so please talk to him.-

-I will,- Cain consented, -As soon as I get home.- 

Merry looked satisfied.

-Now- he asked -Do I get some of this tea.-

 

As Merry had school on Monday, she left for Knightsbridge that afternoon, but not before she had not assured Emmeline that she liked her, and if her brother was actually stupid enough to marry at seventeen, she would be happy to have her as a sister.

Without her, the drawing room seemed significantly more empty. 

When he voiced the sentiment Oscar laughed; -That´s because she´s not the only one missing.-

Surprised Cain surveyed the table, Oscar was right, Percy, too, was missing. 

-Where´s Percy?- Cain asked. 

Again Oscar chuckeled, -Well, our Casanova looked up this Elise online, the psychic, you remember?- 

Cain nodded, yet did not point out, that her actual name was Meredianna, that knowledge he preferred to keep to himself, at least for now.

-So- Oscar continued -he found her business adress.-

Emmeline raised her eyebrows, things between her and Cain were still awkward after the fight in the morning -A psychic, that has a business adress?-

-Yeah, I thought the same- Oscar said. -So it´s probably doubling as her private adress, but Percy decided to drop by and take a look around.-

Cain snorted -Let´s just hope that her mother doesn´t call the police, Meredianna mentioned that her mom was slightly overprotective.-

-Meredianna?- Oscar teased. Emmeline rolled her eyes.

-What? It´s not like I asked for her real name.-

-And it´s not as if you hadn´t said yes if she had suggested you two retreat upstairs.- Emmeline added.

Cain wanted to defend himself, but they both had a point. 

-Anyways,- he deflected instead -Why am I the one being teased. I´m not the one stalking some girl who didn´t even give me her real name.-

That earned him a laugh from his friends. 

-Ah, stalking, the purest expression of romance.- Oscar sighed, melodramatic.

-Am I a bad person, because I hope it works out- Emmeline asked. -If he had a girlfriend, he might stop staring at my cleavage.-

Cain giggled, -Percy, not staring at any pair of breasts? Never.-

 

What was funny the evening before was distinctly less funny the morning after, Percy had not returned home for the night. 

Breakfast was a tense affair, Oscar repeatedly attempted to joke away the silence, but even he gave up soon. 

Even if no one admitted it, they were worried. 

When Cain´s phone rang, they hoped beyond hope that it was Percy.

It wasn´t, it was DCI Landor, Cain´s stomach filled with dread.

He picked up -Hello.-

-Hello Cain- The DCI greeted. His voice was somber. Cain put him on speaker.

-I suppose you are not calling because of a breakthrough, are you?- He tried not to appear too desperate, there could be a dozen reasons why Landor was calling, he reasoned.

-No- Landor said, Oscar grabbed Emmeline´s hand -We´re not sure if it is connected to the Ripper case, but there was another murder in Greenwich, a young man had his throat slit.-

Emmeline gasped, Cain saw Oscar´s empty hand clench into a fist, he gulped, steeling himself.

-That young man- he asked, -Is he called Percy Jordan?-

On the other side of the phone, the silence lasted to long. -He was.- Landor confirmed. -I take it you knew him.-

Cain swallowed. -I did, he was a friend.-

After Cain detailed the last they had known about Percy´s whereabouts, Emmeline volunteered to go to the mortuary to identify him, when she asked if Oscar wanted to accompany her, he declined.

-I get queasy around corpses- he explained.

 

Oscar may get queasy around corpses, murder investigations however, were fine by him. 

It did not take Cain long to find Meredianna´s adress online, she lived in Greenwich, like the Rotterdales. What surprised him, was how well to do her street seemed to be. She was not reading cards for an income. 

-Are you certain you want to come along?- Cain turned to Oscar. 

-Sure- Oscar forced a smile -Why wouldn´t I be? Percy was my friend, I want to know what happened to him.-

Cain, too, smiled -I know he was. It´s just, people seem to die when I´m around. I don´t want to get you into trouble.-

-Hey- Oscar gave him a nudge -Is this because of Cleo? There was nothing you could do to save Percy, he went out alone, creeping around a borrough with a serial killer on the loose. That is both pretty stupid and distinctively not your fault.-

-I know- Cain sighed -Intelectually at least. But in the last six month, more like four when I´m thinking about it, people have been dying. A lot of people. And as much as I sometimes love it. Sometimes it feels like it is my fault.-

-It´s not your fault.- Oscar insisted. -People die.-

Cain looked up at Oscar -But not in these quantities, Oscar.-

-What- Oscar forced a jovial tone -Do you think you´re cursed?- 

-I don´t know- Cain felt too somber to jump in on the joke.

-Okay,- Oscar stopped, facing Cain and placing both of his hands on Cain´s shoulders -Listen to Oscar. You are not cursed. Or if you are, so am I. My fiancée, because yes, I had one, dead, hit by a car. I attend a random party and a lady breaks her neck falling down some stairs. That cute chick with the awesome cupcakes, who I totally wanted to set up with Cleo, died from fucking worms, like diet-pills aren´t bad enough. Then Cleo, who I didn´t know for very long, and not half as well as you did, gets murdered by his brother. Who I did know, mind you, he was a jerk but we went out some time, like, two disgraced older sons on the prowl. And that was just as bad as Cleo dying, that it was Orlando who did it, and that he killed himself before I could punch him.-

-What I mean is- Oscar said -This is not happening to just you, and we´re all getting through this toghether. So...hug?-

-Hug- Cain agreed with a smile.

 

They did not stay long. 

After a short and awkward handshake, caused by Meredianna´s mother´s left-handedness. They were quickly assured that Percy had not been visiting the previous night, or if he had, Mrs. Everett had not seen him. 

She would ask Meredianna about the matter, they were assured, but she was out with friends. 

So before long they were politely delivered back onto the street. 

 

Luckily their little excursion did not prove completely fruitless. 

-Well, look at that- Oscar smirked, they had not gone very far as Meredianna rounded the corner in front of them. 

Cain stopped in his tracks. Even without all her heavy make-up, she was just as beautiful as she had been the night of the party. Yet she seemed tired.

When she saw Cain she smiled. 

-Hey- She said. 

-Hey- Cain replied.

-Who are your friends?- Oscar asked. 

Right, Cain noticed, she wasn´t alone. 

Behind her were two men, one elderly and already half-bald, but it was the other who piqued Cain´s interest. It was the short servant from yesterday morning. 

Meredianna looked back at them, as if Cain had not been the only one to forget their presence. -That´s just Zenopia and Cassian.- She said -I had an appointment at a doctor´s and they are just dropping me off. -

Cain nodded -That´s nice of them.-

-Yes,- her smile seemed sad as she looked at her feet -they are both very kind.-

As Cain, in turn, introduced Oscar, her friends said their goodbye´s. 

-Shall we walk you home?- Cain asked.

She bit her lip, it was pink from lip-gloss -If your friend does not mind?-

He did not check if Oscar minded -He won´t- Cain declared. 

-Thanks- she said -I´m not allowed to go places alone, lately.-

-Because of the Ripper?- asked Cain. 

She confirmed. -I heard, last night he killed another one.-

Cain swallowed, thakfully Oscar relieved him of answering that -Yes, the victim was a friend of ours, Percy, you might have seen him at the party.-

Meredianna looked up at him, stricken -Short, blond, curly hair, overconfident attitude?- She asked, her voice faint.

-Yeah- Cain sighed -That´s Percy.-

She nodded, her fingers twitched as if they wanted to reach out in comfort -I´m sorry.-

-It´s not your fault- Oscar could not quite meet her eyes, Percy had been out looking for her after all. -Emmeline is just gone over to the mortuary to properly identify him.-

-Emmeline- she turned to Cain -Your fiancée? Isn´t it dangerous for her to go alone?-

-It´s fine- Cain said, -The Ripper usually hunts at night.-

-And Emmeline´s a tough one- Oscar added with a smirk -The Ripper doesn´t stand a chance.-

-Your mother doesn´t want you to go out alone?- Cain asked. 

-No- Meredianna shook her head, -thankfully my scedule is pretty full lately. Otherwise, I fear, I wound not get out of the house at all.-

That sucks, Cain thought, and because he worried for her he asked -But is everything okay at home, with your mother?-

Her smile did not quite reach her dark eyes -It´s okay. I mean she´s overprotective ever since my last break-up, sure, and now there a killer running around, but aside from that, it´s fine.-

Cain nodded, one never knew what a parent could be capable off. But on the other hand, now Cain had confirmation that Meredianna was single.

-Your last relationship ended badly?- He asked.

A bitter laugh, that somehow still managed to sound beautiful -That´s putting it mildly.-

-Do you want to talk about it?- Cain asked.

This smile reached her eyes, -Sometimes maybe, not now.- She declared. 

Cain nodded. Before they reached her house they exchanged phone numbers, and Cain was certain he saw her blush. 

 

-That´s going to end badly.- Oscar declared as soon as the door to Meredianna´s house closed behind her. 

-You said the same about getting engaged to Emmeline- Cain reminded him.

Oscar looked at him, -And I mean it, Cain, your love life is a wreck already, and if you don´t sort it out soon, it´s going to crash and burn.-

-My love life does not concern you, and even if it would, Emmeline is not part of it.- Cain replied. 

Oscar smirked -Tell that to Meredianna, or Riff for that matter.-

Cain gulped. 

-It´s none of his business. And I like Meredianna.-

-Okay, let´s accept her as a priority for now- His tone made it obvious that Oscar did not believe her to be a priority.

-Then you should really sort out the rest of your issues, or she is going to get hurt, and you are going to get hurt.-

Cain frowned. -Why would she get hurt?-

-Because- Oscar said -that´s what happens if you neglect the people important to you. Believe me, I speak from experience.-

-Your fiancée?- It was not a question.

Oscar´s smile looked guilty -Yeah.-

-What happened?- Cain asked, he suspected the story was only tangentually related to his current situation, yet it seemed Oscar needed to tell someone about it and Cain was as good a candidate as any.

-First off,- Oscar began - I need to stress, that I did not cheat on her.-

Cain nodded, Oscar was a womanizer, but he did seem to take relationships seriously.

-But I wanted to. And maybe I would have, I don´t know, we´ll never find out. Anyway, we were highschool sweethearts, and romantic that I was, I proposed while we were still in school.-

Cain grimaced, marrying young was almost never a good idea.

-I saw that- Oscar said -But I agree, it was stupid. After we finished school we went to different universities, and you know me, I´m a party animal. Well, I neglected our relationship, and she started getting jealous, for which I don´t blame her, she had every reason to. So she started following me around parties, looking if I´m cheating on her. I wasn´t fucking anyone else, as I said, but I was making out with other girls and she saw it. She died before she could confront me.-

Cain patted Oscar´s shoulder, it seemed like the guy needed some comfort. 

-She was hit by a car you said.- Cain tried to keep his voice gentle -That´s not your fault.-

-But in a way it is.- Cain had never heard Oscar like that, he sounded hurt. -She didn´t check for cars before crossing a street. She didn´t check, because she´d just seem me snogging some chick whose name I don´t even remember now.-

He turned back to Cain -Morale of the story, don´t neglect your relationships. And cheating sucks.-

Cain leaned against Oscar´s shoulder, -But I´m not cheating.-

-Yes- said Oscar -Yes you are, at least on an emotional level.- 

 

Back at the Rotterdales´ things didn´t get any easier, as his in-laws had decided to set up a play-date between Gilford and Merry-Weather. An idea to which Cain heavily objected.

Gilford was a man of twenty, Merry was ten, even if his more childish personality was identical to the Gilford Cain knew ten years ago, it would still not be a good idea. 

Thinking back on it Gilford had been a spoilt child, his parents favourite and always under the pressure of their expectations. The resulting stress he had let out on his sister, toys and other inanimate objects, once he had kicked a dog. 

Back then Cain had not minded, because Gilford had not lashed out at him, moreover he preferred Cain´s company to that of his sister and let her know it in no uncertain terms, Cain, blinded by his first crush, had liked it. 

He didn´t like the thought of it know, especially in conjunction with his sister. He didn´t like how the Rotterdales constantly infantilised Gilford, if they were not outright dismissing his existence, and he especially hated that Gilford had run off again, the night Percy had died, the servant Cain questioned claimed that he had only gone to visit Liza, which he ocasionally did, but it still robbed him of an alibi.

When Cain questioned him about Cassian, the short servant, he got, if that was possible even less information.

Cassian had just one day shown up, and was now helping Clarence and Liza with Gilford, that he claimed to be Liza´s cousin, the servant could not confirm.

Instead he called Meredianna.

 

The next morning, Cain was draped in his chair, barely conscious. 

He´d spent half the night talking to Meredianna, at some point Emmeline must have come in to sleep, but if she had, she had soon abandoned their shared guest room for her childhood bedroom. 

Talking to Meredianna was easy, and when they were comparing Meredianna´s overbearing mother to Cain´s old-fashioned uncle, they were both giggling helplessly. 

Although she was quiet she had many stories to tell, she was passionate about her cards and always wanted to study occultism, but was uncertain about moving out and living on her own. 

She also listened to Cain´s homeschooling woes, even if she found his interest in poisons and other methods murder odd. 

Talking to her, he felt almost like being normal.

-Cain, are you awake- Someone asked, possibly Emmeline.

-Yes, yes, sure- he replied, still staring down at his plate. 

-About that play-date with Gilford and Merri-Weather?- Cain barely heard the Marquis.

-Sure, sure- he mumbled, he wondered if Meredianna had any plans for the day, the grounds of the Rotterdale´s mansion were beautiful, and there were several spots he would like to show her. Maybe they could borrow two of Emmeline´s horses.

 

-No, you fucking can´t- Emmeline was beyond pissed.

-Why not?- asked Cain. 

-Why can you not borrow my horses, to go on a date with a girl on the grounds of my home, while I am expected to stay in with my parents planning our wedding. I swear, it´s like they want to make sure I´m married before the month is out...-

-Okay that sounds bad if you say it like that- Cain began, before she could go off on a tangent -but you don´t need to stay in with your parents...-

-I was not finished.- she interrupted him. Cain motioned for her to go on -After you ignored me all of yesterday, when my cousin, who was one of my best friends died.-

Cain gulped.

-You know Oscar dropped by to check in on me? That he tried to cheer me up, and distracted me? Like we did for you after Cleo? Seriously, the only good thing to come of this is that you´re no longer suspecting my brother of murder, or are you?-

-Actually...- Cain croaked

Emmeline shook her head -I know you´re not actually my fiancé, but you are my friend, or at least you are supposed to be. But right now, you´re doing a pretty shitty job.-

 

He met up with Meredianna anyway, even if they left the horses alone. She was beautiful in the early spring light, and before long she slipped her hand in his. 

There was a flush on her cheeks as she laughed at his anecdotes. They didn´t talk about anything serious, not about his family and not about her past relationships, and Cain found, that he was barely thinking of Riff at all. 

Mostly they joked around and made elaborate plans for perfect hypothetical futures, that they both knew would never come. 

Spending time together was surreal, like a dream, he could not tell if they´d spent hours walking the Rotterdale´s grounds, or if it had been only a couple of minutes. 

-I think I need a break- Meredianna said finally, hand pressed to her chest like she was out of breath, -My constitution is not the best.- 

Cain nodded and noted how long her fingernails were, doubtlessly she painted them for her performances, he didn´t know for sure, when they met he hadn´t cared enough to pay attention to such details.

-I know somewhere you can rest,- He said as he lead her through the trees. 

The branches were just develloping new leaves for the summer, her hand was warm in his. 

-There- he said, indicating the folly among the trees. 

Her fingers clenched around his, hard. 

-What´s the matter- He turned to face her. She stood still as a statue, er expression empty. 

Her face was pale, when her eyes met his, white but for the painted pink of her lips. 

-I need to leave- She said -I´m sorry.-

Cain frowned -Is everything okay?- he asked.

She assured him that it was, but insisted that she needed to go home, now. She left in a hurry, leaving Cain with a kiss on the cheek and his head spinning. 

He was curious why she had to leave so suddenly, but did not follow her. Instead he climbed the folly alone, gazing about the vast grounds from his seat at the top, and thinking of Meredianna.

 

Cain could not possibly overstate the surprise he felt when he returned to the mansion and was promptly tackled around the midriff.

-Cain, there you are- Merry squeeled, she looked up at him -I missed you.-

Confused, Cain blinked down to her. -I missed you, too, but what are you doing here?-

Merry gave him a look -I´m here to play with Gilford of course.- She explained, as if that was obvious.

Cain tried to remember just when he had agreed to the play-date in question, but he came up blank.

-Do you want to play with Gilford?- He probed instead.

Merry rolled her eyes -I don´t mind Gilford, from what I´ve seen he´s okay.- She looked around before she confided in him -I think that maid is scary, though.-

Cain was surprised, Liza had been working for the Rotterdales for about ten years, Cain had never really bothered to think of her, whether she was scary or not. 

-Shall I keep you company, then?- He asked, if staying with her would alleviate her discomfort he would certainly do so. 

She giggled, -I´m one step ahead of you.- 

Cain raised his eyebrows in question. 

-I brought Riff.-

He wanted to curse, of course she brought Riff. It was logical, Riff was always a calming presence, and he would do anything he could to protect Merry. 

Cain gulped -Where is he?- Furtively he glanced around, but could not make out any trace of Riff.

Merry´s smile was annoyingly understanding. -He´s talking to Emmeline- she said -He wasn´t invited to your engagement party, so he didn´t have a chance to congratulate her, yet. I think he wanted to express condolences, too, because of Percy.-

Cain nodded.

-I´m sorry he´s gone, by the way.- said Merry, taking his hands -I mean, he was kind of an idiot but he shouldn´t be dead.-

-No he shouldn´t- agreed Cain.

 

Not chancing an unconfortable run-in with Riff, Cain texted Meredianna to ask if she was better, and soon after, she kissed him hello and ushered him into his mothers living room, where he sat, next to her, awkwardly refusing the tea that was offered to him. 

-I am so happy to properly meet you,- Mrs. Everett said as Cain tried not to stare at the huge vagely butterfly shaped winestain mark that surrounded her left eye.

Apparently she caught him staring, as she raised her left hand to her cheek.

-It´s not pretty to look at, is it?- She asked. -My husband thought so, too.- 

Meredianna touched her arm, -Mom-, she said.

-I mean, in the end we were lucky, I guess.- She explained.

-I wouldn´t call that luck- Meredianna said. Turning to Cain she explained -My father had another family, with our maid, daughter and all. But when he decided to leave with them, their car crashed.-

Cain winced. 

-At least we got to keep the money- Mrs. Everett said -Had he gone through with the divorce, there´s no way we would have been able to keep the house.-

-If I had to chose between the house and Elise,- Meredianna declared -I would happily pick Elise, anytime.-

-Your half-sister?- Cain asked.

-Yes- Meredianna nodded -My best friend.-

-A fine friend she was- Mrs. Everett threw in, -She knew the entire time and never bothered to tell you.-

Meredianna´s brow furrowed in anger. -Some things you just can´t tell, mom. No matter how much you want to.-

Cain couldn´t possibly agree more, which was why he remained silent. But Mrs. Everett seemed to understand the sentiment, anyway. 

-I´m sorry for that- Meredianna apologized, as her mother retreated upstairs. 

-Don´t be- Cain laced their fingers together -I understand.-

He kissed her. Her lips were sticky from lip-gloss, yet soft and yielding under his. It was a short kiss, as he opened his eyes again he felt her breath warm on his face.

She smiled. 

-I´m so happy I met you.- She wispered. -I feel like I´ve been trapped in a dark place lately, after Elise, after the stuff that happened with my break-up, I wasn´t really sure I knew how to go on.- Her eyes were soft and sad. -Being with you is like I don´t have to think about all this for a while. It gives me hope to go on.-

Her feelings mirrored Cain´s, to a degree which surprised him. He placed a hand on her chest, her heart was beating fast -I´m the same.- He said and leaned in again.

 

Way too soon they were interupted by the `ping` of Cain´s phone. He scowled, opening the text from Oscar.

-I´m going to warn you because I am your friend- It said -Emmeline was looking for you, I gave her Meredianna´s adress, she´s bringing Riff. Don´t run away, again. You´ve been doing to much of that, lately.-

Cain groaned, way to ruin the mood. 

He was still contemplating whether he should go and try to meet Riff and Emmeline half-way to avoid a scene, there was a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Everett who opened. 

 

Seeing Cain from the doorway, Emmeline stormed into the living room, building herself up in front of him and staring him down. Riff followed at a more sedate pace, purfosefully remaining in the background.

-Really Cain?- She asked him -Really?-

Cain rose to face her, he felt Meredianna sink into the pillows behind him, likely she wanted to disappear, he did not blame her. 

-What?- He asked. 

-You know exactly `what´- She accused -You are running away from your responsibilities, again. We talked about this.- 

Cain crossed his arms in front of his chest, he was feeling too close to being vulnarable for comfort and it made him want to lash out. 

-Yes, we did- Cain agreed, -In fact, my failing s seem to be all we talk about, lately. It´s always hold up appearances Cain, be responsible Cain, and so on. I need your permission for everything, what I´m doing in my freetime, who I talk to, how I do my work.- The last was a reference to the thing with Gilford. -We are supposed to be friends, friends don´t control each other all the time. Moreover we are teenagers, we shouldn´t have to be responsible like that, we should be allowed to get drunk and have fun and make stupid decisions. We should be allowed to be normal.-

In the corner Riff was trying to disappear into the wall. He kept his eyes to the floor.

-And you are an expert on having fun and making dumb decisions while drunk, I know.- Emmeline´s temper was a terrifying thing. -After all,- She smirked -That´s the basis for our entire ´relationship´.- 

-Well it is- Cain assented -And we both know it.- 

-But we should deal with it, like adults.- Emmeline said. -You were going through a hard time and you were drunk and I comforted you. Now I´m going through a hard time and I can´t even get drunk and I need some comfort and you are running away, because all of a sudden you want to be and ordinary teenager, that never´s never been your cup of tea before.-

Cain glanced at Riff, who was still refusing to look at him, before returning his attention to Emmeline. 

\- Maybe not, but it certainly used to be yours.- He contered. -Yet, all you´ve been doing is playing along with your parents, I thought you didn´t want to get married, now. You wanted your parents to stop messing with your live, you wanted be normal, or at least that what you always said.-

Emmeline snorted. -Of course I want that- she said -But right now, there´s other things that are more important than my little rebellions. And I would have really needed your support.-

She stormed out as abruptly as she had stormed in, leaving the rest of the room in silence. 

-I think I should go- Cain said, slowly collecting himself.

-Will you call me?- Meredianna sounded small again, and she was clutching her chest as if it pained her, it seemed a habit of her. 

He assured her that he would, his smile was meant to seem sincere. 

 

-Are you coming?- Riff asked tentatively as he went to unlock the car. It probably belonged to the Rotterdales, Emmeline must have borrowed it. 

Without a word of reply Cain slumped into the passenger seat. He wished Emmeline had waited outside, but since she stormed off on foot, he and Riff were alone for the ride. 

-How are you?- Riff asked him after he started the ignition. His tone was even more careful than usual. 

-Fine- Cain didn´t turn to look at him.

-You are many things right now, Cain- Riff said, quietly -but you´re not fine.-

Cain snorted -Well, I don´t want to talk about it.- 

He dared a glance, Riff was watching him with those soft eyes of his, like most people Cain liked eyes that were colourful, or warm or dark, anything really, Riffs eyes were just pale, and yet. 

Cain turned his back on Riff and spend the rest of the short drive looking out of the window. When they arrived at the Rotterdale´s he left for his room without so much as a -Goodbye.-

 

Cain was slowly dosing off after, what must have been hours of sulking, when he heard screaming from the hallway. 

He hurried outside expecting to see Gilford and he was not disappointed. In the dark hallway stood his old friend and he was even more disshevelled than he had been the last time Cain saw him. 

He was shaking, his face was bloodless, his pajamas streaked with dirt and his hair was all over the place. But worst of all he was stammering. 

-S...so much... so...much, so much r...red.- He babbled.

Cain didn´t know if Gilford even noticed his presence. He tried to get his attention by gently touching his shoulder, but Gilford fliched. 

-Gilford- Cain tried to adress him -It´s me, Cain. You can calm down, everything is okay.-

Gilford just shook his head, still panicked. 

-There you are, Master Gilford.- Liza had arrived, Cassian in tow, to once again handle the situation, but when Gilford saw her he only started to cry.

-A red rum- he murmured.

-Rum?- Liza asked, her voice cold. 

-Red ram- Gilford amended himself -A red ram, a red ram, a redram- He started sobbing. -So much red...-

Liza pulled him into her arms. Grown man that he was, Gilford stood so hunched over that he could bury his face into her chest, he was desperately clutching the back of her blouse, babbling all the while. 

Cain was about to retreat back to his room, when Cassian the short servant cursed. 

-Fuck- he said and took off in a hurry. 

Cain frowned, what was going on? Only then he remembered Gilford´s little secret language. 

Red ram? Marder. What was a marder? No, Cain thought, not red ram, before Liza corrected him he had said red rum. And red rum meant...

Murder. 

Fuck, imediately Cain hurried down the stairs in the direction that Gilford had come from. 

That he passed Riff in the process he only barely noticed.

Determining where Gilford had come from was luckily not hard. He had been so covered in dirt that he had positively left a trail through the mansion. 

As Cain followed it he wandered if it was only dirt, or if it was partly blood. 

 

He found her in the garden, lying on the path back to the house. 

Blood was all around her and she was clutching her belly.

-Shit- Cain cursed as he dropped to his knees beside her. 

When he checked them her eyes were unfocussed, her skin was sweaty dark hair was clinging to her forehead, but none of that mattered, because she was still breathing in deep, desperate gulps, she was alive. 

-Emmeline?- he touched her arm -Do you hear me?- 

She gave a whimper and her eyes indicated that she was roughly looking in Cain´s direction. 

-Good.- He breathed, although things were far from good, when he took a look at her gut he couls see part of her small intestine peeking out between her fingers, that and some other structure too torn to identify, luckily the Ripper didn´t have the time to slit her throat when Gilford interrupted him. 

Emmeline was well on her way too bleeding out, but how did he act in a situation like this, he had read books about this kind of thing, but know as he needed the knowledge his thoughts and memories were all jumbled together.

First step, bending the knees and raising the legs, to get the blood from the extremities. 

Done, what now? Should he put pressure on the wound? Push the dislocated organs back in?

-Don´t- a voice behind him said. 

Cain turned around to see Riff, bend over Emmeline to properly assess the situation. There were sterile plastic gloves on his hands, as he gently moved Emmeline to stop clutching her belly. 

-Try not to contaminate the wound- he said to her, voice deep and calming.

Then he turned to Cain -Call the ambulance, please. And when you are done with that go inside and get me some warm tap water, something to dress the wound with and plastic wrap, if you can find it. Meanwhile I should remove her clothes that might hinder her wound being dressed- 

He turned back to adress Emmeline -Is this fine with you?- 

A minute nod, but Cain didn´t stay to watch as he dialed 999 and hurried back inside, searching the kitchen. 

 

The ambulance arrived in only a few minutes. Too few to alert, her parents or the rest of the mansion of what had happened. 

As she was loaded onto a stretcher by his collegues the driver complimented Riff on his quick response. -You migh have just saved a live.- He said. 

Being her friend and fiance, Cain volunteered to accompany Emmeline to the hospital, he hopped into the back of the ambulance taking a seat beside her, but when she saw him she shook her head. 

-Get Oscar- she whispered. -Please.- 

Then she closed her eyes. 

 

Riff was there when he climbed out, calmly removing his gloves. Most of his forearms were covered in blood, but it didn´t seem to phase him at all. 

Then again he had half a degree in medicine and plenty of exposure to bloody situations over his time with Cain. 

He stepped up to Cain. 

-How are you?- The same question from this afternoon. 

Cain tried to laugh, it came out hollow.

-Not good.- He said. 

-Do you need me to be there?- Riff asked, carefully taking Cain´s wrist. 

Cain looked down, he thought about sliding their hands together. Not yet.

-I´m still mad at you- He said.

Riff nodded -I know.

-I need to think- Cain decided -About everything. I think, maybe I have to figure this out on my own.- 

He looked up at Riff. Exhausted, Riff smiled.

-Take your time-

Cain looked down at his feet, -Thanks-

 

He did not sleep that night, how could he, in the bed he had shared with Emmeline. 

Or at least they had been supposed to, the previous night Emmeline had damned all appearances and returned to her childhood bedroom, leaving him to spend the night alone. 

He had truly screwed up hadn´t he, at least in regards to Emmeline. 

She had needed a friend and he hadn´t been there because he had focused to much on the murders, no, that wasn´t true, he had neglected the murder investigation as well, the moment he met Meredianna she had overridden all of his priorities.

He needed to sort this out. 

No longer investigating the Ripper was out of the question. On the contrary, after the attack on Emmeline apprehending the Ripper was more important than ever. 

Meredianna on the other hand... He did not want for her to be out of the picture, spending time with her was like a breath of fresh air in his otherwise dark and dangerous life. However, Cain decided, just because he liked her he did not need to neglect the other aspects of his life. He would find a balance and he would find it now. 

Mentally he went through everything he knew about the Ripper case and about everything that had appeared odd during his time in Greenwich. 

Always his musings returned to Cassian. 

According to the Rotterdales he had shown up a couple of weeks ago, which was around the time that the murders started. 

If he was Liza´s cousin was questionable, there was no familiar resemblance beside the dark hair, but that didn´t mean anything, Cain and Merry didn´t look like each other, either, and they were siblings. 

Plus in Cassian´s case there were other factors possibly preventing any resemblance, his groth disorder on the one had, which surely influenced the structure of his face, on the other the fact that he was most certainly mixed-race of some kind, if Cain had to guess he would say one parent was north African of Arab, that too reduced any resemblance him and Liza might share.

But he had realized that something was wrong, only from Gilfords rambling. At least Cain thought he had, he couldn´t know for sure as the servant in question had simply vanished into thin air as opposed to helping them find and save Emmeline. 

And he knew Meredianna, it had been him who had ´guarded´ her on the night of the party, and he had dropped her off the night after Percy died. 

He knew something, and Cain was going to find out what. 

But.

But if he knew something, and if he was connected to Meredianna, and he was connected to Meredianna, than that meant that there might be a connection between the murders and Meredianna.

Hadn´t Percy gone out to find her, and hadn´t Emmeline just come to her house to take back the person, Cain, that Meredianna had grown to care for. 

Cain did not think her capable of murder, but he knew better than to dismiss the possibility.

 

He breakfast following the night of Emmeline´s hospitalisation would forever remain among the least pleasant meals Cain had eaten. 

Silence would have been preferable. 

Hell, if the Rotterdale´s had blamed him for what happened, he would have understood. He blamed himself, after all. 

But they did not remain silent, and blaming Cain was the last thing they seemed interested in. Instead, they talked about their daughter. 

-And what are we supposed to do know?- Marquise Rotterdale lamented -Was is supposed to become of our family?- 

After taking his time chewing and swallowing his omelette, her husband decided to join the conversation -If only Gilfords girlfriend hadn´t run off.- He complained.

-Indeed- his wife agreed. -She was not an aristocrat, mind you, but well to do nonetheless. And pretty enough to bear grandchildren.- 

-I guess we can´t blame her for not wanting to stay with an imbecile- The Marquis said. 

His wife sighed, she did not seem inclined to defend her son -But we´re never going to have grandchildren now. Our only eligible child is infertile!-

Cain didn´t make a sound, lest he drew attention to himself. Cain had checked in with the hospital first thing in the morning. Emmeline had survived the night, all surgery had been successfull and her prognosis was hopefull that she would fully recover. 

But the brutally torn out structure that Cain had noticed the previous night, were indeed the remains of Emmeline´s reproductive system, and while he knew that Emmeline loathed the idea of having a family right away. She had never been opposed to the possibility of one day settling down with a partner of her choosing and starting a family. 

That had been taken from her. 

-And things were so well on the way, too. - 

The Marquise complained. -I mean of course it was a bit early, but better a shotgun wedding at seventeen than no wedding at all.-

Cain´s jaw dropped, a shotgun wedding? Did her parents seriously think that Emmeline was pregnant? 

Quickly Cain recalled the previous week, trying to find indicators of such a misunderstanding. He wished he had come up empty. 

He closed his mouth, before his startlement was noticed. This explained so many things, like the orange juice Mrs. Rotterdale had constantly foisted onto her daughter at the party, to prevent her from drinking alkohol and potentially damaging the fetus. 

Then there was the urgency with which they went about planning the wedding, they wanted to see their daugther married before the baby was born. If possible even before she started showing on the wedding pictures. 

Fuck. How had he missed this?

How had Emmeline missed this? Had Emmeline missed this? 

When Cain zoned back in his no-longer in-laws were mourning the fact that they would never find a man to marry Emmeline, now. 

Cain quickly left the table to avoid saying or doing something that he would be expected to regret. 

 

Since not only Merry and Oscar, but also Riff were visiting Emmeline in Lewisham Hospital, Cain was forced to investigate Cassian alone. 

And the first step to successfully do that, was infiltrating Gilford´s chambers. 

The Rotterdale´s eldest lived in the wing furthest from the heart of the mansion, his rooms were on the third floor. Cain had almost expected the basement. 

The rooms were big and well lit, yet most of the white walls were bare, those that weren´t had been smeart with crayons, the drawings depicting stick-figures going about their lives around the mansion. 

Beside Gilford there were two more people who inhabited this wing, the first room Cain opened he didn´t enter. The black-dress-and-apron-combo that had been draped over the chair opposite the door clearly indicated it to be Liza´s room.

So the other room had to be Cassian´s. 

Cain decided to knock, if the room was empty, it would do no damage, if it wasn´t it would save Cain the embarressment of getting caught snooping. 

He knocked, a moment of silence, then: 

-Come in- a voice called. 

Cain pushed open the door and stopped in his tracks. 

This was not Cassian´s room.

A mousy young man blinked up at him, the light of his laptop reflecting in his glasses. 

-Yes?- he asked.

-Hello- Cain greeted politely, -I was looking for Cassian, do you know where he might be?-

The man blinked again, there was something terribly confused about him -I don´t, sorry.-

He seemed to think for a moment, then he added -Nobody ever knows where Cassian goes, when he isn´t helping out with Grifford.- 

-He doesn´t live here?- Cain asked.

-No- the man shook his head. -It´s only Liza and I living here- 

Cain frowned, -You´re working with Gilford, too?- 

The man chuckled -Officially I´m his primary caretaker.- 

This surprised Cain.

-I´m Clarence,- The man offered his hand to Cain -Clarence Nash.-

Cain shook it -Cain Hargreaves- he said -I´m a family friend.- 

-I´m sorry- Clarence said.

Cain stared at him, Emmeline was going to be fine, there was no need for condolences. 

Clarence seemed to sense his dilemma -For the unfortunate amount of time you must have spent with the Marquis and his wife, to be able to hold that title.-

That made Cain laugh. 

-So, you are not too fond of them either?- he asked.

-Of course not- Clarence smiled -After all, they hired me to keep Gilford out of their way.-

-How is he, then?- Cain asked.

-Honestly- Clarence frowned. -I fear he´s getting worse.- 

That didn´t sound too good, Cain needed to know more -How so?-

-Since things ended with his girlfriend, he hasn´t been the same, literally. Sure, he had that identity disorder before, but most of the time he was fine, I assure you the only times he reverted to that infantile persona of his is when he is with Liza, otherwise he was reasonably well adjusted. He wasn´t a joy to be around, sure, who would be with all that pressure the Rotterdales always heaped upon him, he was cold and sometimes cruel, but he wasn´t this. - 

-What do you think caused it?- 

He snorted -The same thing that likely caused his DID in the first place, Liza of course.-

-How so?- Cain inquired. Back when Cain was seven Liza had been one maid out of many, barely eighteen but already caught in a poorly paying service job, yet always kind to Gilford and Cain along him. 

-I don´t blame her for showing the boy some kindness- Clarence stated -god knows he needed it. Some kindness does a lot of good for most people that are mentally unwell, if only momentarily. However, she had expectations for him that he tried to meet and in many things those expectations deviated from those his parents held. I´m sure you can guess what happened next.- 

Cain nodded -He began behaving differently according to whom he was currently trying to impress.-

-Indeed.- Clarence agreed -That kind of behaviour is fairly common in children, their personalities only devellop over time. But time went by and his parents kept expecting Gilford to be a responsible adult, even at an age where he had no means of meeting their expectations, while Liza wanted him to be her little boy, forever. And he held on to that persona of the dependent child, to keep Liza from leaving him to the constant pressuring of his parents.-

Cain nodded -They´re doing the same to Emmeline.- 

Clarence grimaced -Yeah, but she has no Liza to encourage a Gilford like dissociation. Emmeline actively deals with her parents and conciously rebells against them. It´s harder than running away, because what is Gilford doing, if he is not running away, but it builds character. She´s a strong woman, that Emmeline-

Cain grinned -A wonder her parents haven´t tried to set the two of you up. Maybe your family ins´t rich enough for their standarts.-

Clarence winced -That might be it.- He didn´t look at Cain -She isn´t my type, anyway.-

-Sorry- Cain said, he had only intended to be funny. 

-Gilford´s girlfriend.- Cain asked -What can you tell me about her?-

-Not much- Clarence jumped at the change of topic -I don´t remember her name, sorry, she left him a couple of weeks ago. - 

-Around the time the started to keep to his infantile persona?-

-Yes- Clarence confirmed -Since she left he only has Liza, at least that´s how he might see it, so keeps to Liza´s favourite persona to please her.-

Cain hummed, -And here I was wondering if Gilford might be acting off, because he knows something about the murders.- 

Clarence seemed to think -Possible but unlikely- he decided. -And if I thought anyone capable of murder it would be Liza.- He smirked at Cain´s raised eyebrows. 

-You should have seen how jealous she was, sometimes I wonder if it was her who drove the poor girl away.-

 

Cain did not learn more from questioning Clarence, but he seemed to be a pleasant person, if a little scatterbrained. After a quick lunch that blessedly Riff had left him in the kitchen he retreated to his room to work both Liza and the disappeared girlfriend into his equation, or, for lack of a workable equation, his notes. 

It was almost half past three when Meredianna called.

-Hey- Cain picked up the phone, while he had decided not to spent every hour of his day thinking about her, this did by no means mean that they couldn´t chat every once in a while. 

-Hey, Cain- her voice was wobbly. 

Cain immediately grew worried. -Are you okay?- he asked -What happened?-

The sound she made was between a hiccup and a hysterical giggle -I ran away from home.-

Cain needed a moment to let that sink in. 

-Can you tell me why?- Cain asked.

-I´d rather we talk in person-

-Okay- Cain nodded -You remember the folly in the woods? Can we meet there?- 

He remembered how strange she had reacted the last time he tried to show her the folly, so he amended himself. -Only if that´s okay for you, of course. Do you have some other place you would prefer to meet?- 

-No- her voice was still wobbly, but there was a hint of amusement. -I think the folly is just right for this.- 

 

When Cain reached the folly, the sun was no longer high in the sky, even if sunset was a few hours away yet. 

Meredianna had gotten there before him. She sat in the room at the top of the tower, using her small suitcase as a seat.

Cain crossed the room and kissed her, hard. 

-How are you?- he asked, holding her face still in his hands. 

Meredianna forced a smile -It´s complicated-

-I´m great with complicated- Cain tried to reassure her -I´ll listen.- 

-You have lipgloss on your face- She said, trying for levity.

-I know and I don´t care- Cain declared -but I care about you, so talk to me, please.-

-Okay- she nodded -but it´s a long story, and it´s not pretty. And it is weird, you won´t believe me.-

-There is literally nothing that is weird enough that I wouldn´t believe you.- 

Meredianna still seemed dubious.

-Remember I collect poisons, that´s weird, too.- 

-It is- she agreed, -okay, settle down.-

Cain did, half on her suitcase, half on a stone lying there on the floor.

-So, it all started with my ex.- She began. 

-We were dating for quite some time, almost a year. But his parents didn´t like me, because he was an aristocrat and I wasn´t.-

-But your family has money- Cain threw in. 

-And you know how well the conservative gentry likes the neauvou-riche- she contered.

-They wanted to brake us up, make him leave me, but he said he couldn´t live without me, didn´t want to live without me, and neither did I. He was my first love, and after loosing Elise, I didn´t think I could bear to loose him, too.-

-I guess I must have been pretty depressed all around, because when he suggested we die together, I said yes.- She touched her heart.

-You attempted suicide?- Cain asked, when she nodded, he carefully took her free hand. 

-It was a romantic notion, and I am nothing if not a romantic.-

-Like running away from home?- Cain teased, indicating the suitcase doubling as their loveseat. 

-Just like that.- She smiled sadly. -But I had my reasons, because next comes the bad part.-

-Worse than a star-crossed romance?- 

-Much worse-

-Did he...- If they had tried to kill themselves, Meredianna had survived but that didn´t mean her boyfriend had, too. 

-He didn´t die.- She said -He switched the poison with narcotics, for both of us. Probably arranged the transportation, too.-

-Transportation?- Cain was confused -Transprotation where?- 

Defensive, she pulled her knees to her chest.

-To the lab.-

Cain frowned. 

-Some sketchy underground lab, he sold me there for experimentation. Or his parents did. It does not matter.- 

-His parents?- Cain asked. 

-The Rotterdales- she explained -He is their son. I don´t know what happened to Gilford, I haven´t seen him since we...- she trailed off. 

-That´s why you reacted so strangely when I showed you the tower- Cain surmised -You had been here with Gilford.-

She looked at her knees -It´s were we took the pills. It´s why I wanted to meet you here, I want this place to use it´s power over me.-

Cain pulled her against his chest, she needed a hug, and just maybe he could help her to take the place´s terror away.

She gave a short sniffle and hugged him back, but before long she returned to her original position.

-The story is not over.- She said.

-Do you want to continue- Cain probed.

Her blue eyes spoke of unbearable sorrow -I have to.-

-I awoke in the lab, and I stayed there for some time, it can not have been more than a couple of days, but it felt longer. That´s were I met Cassian and Zenopia, they work for the lab. -

-May I ask what kind of lab we are talking about? Other that it was underground?-

-It looked like a morgue- She said -there were corpses and everything, but they did not seem to care. I think they´re part of some sort of criminal organisation, but I only met three of them and my best guess would be they´re some kind of illegal hospital. Maybe organ trafficing? But that´s got nothing to do with me. I don´t even know for sure what they wanted with me. For all I know I could be a control sample for some nefarious study.-

-Can you tell me what kind of experiments we are talking about? And you said you met three of them, Cassian, Zenopia and?-

-The third was called Jizabel, I think he might be their boss, but he defers to Zenopia all the same. He´s in his mid-twenties and has a volatile temper.-

-Could you describe them?- 

-You want to go to the police?- She looked hopeless -There´s no way they wood believe me.-

She was touching her heart again.

-As experiments go, it´s mostly injections, one every few days, that and some tests, standart stuff, all of them, pulse measurements, blood pressure, the occasional cardiogram. -

-Is your health affected?- Cain was worried for her. 

-Barely,- she smiled -my constitution is gone to shit since I took the nacotics. I mean I´ve got some chest pains, occasionally, but I´m fine otherwise. My last injection was sceduled for this afternoon, but I fine, aren´t I.-

-More than fine- Cain kissed her cheek. If he had to take on some illegal lab to protect her, then maybe that was just fine, at least it sounded interesting.

-But if the Rotterdales sold you to that lab- Cain wondered -How does it come, that you could return to live with your mother?-

-Honestly?- Meredianna said -I don´t know. I guess she bribed Cassian somehow, he´s a softy.-

Cain nodded, thinking. This was all very interesting, and Cain relished in the idea that Meredianna trusted him with her past, but how exactly was this connected to the Ripper case. 

-At the lab, - Cain probed -was there ever any talk about wombs? Or pregancies? Anything related to the female reproductory system?-

Meredianna looked confused -There was talk about stem cells, why?- 

Stem cells, stem cell research was a divisive topic in the science community, especially when it came to human stem cells. They could be manipulated to build any part of the human body, theoretically even regrow limbs, yet because they were fertilized eggs some considered them living beings in their own right and therefore unethical to research on. 

Could it be, that the Ripper was collecting the fertilized eggs from the wombs of women, to be used in the laboratory? But why?

-I don´t know Cain replied- he didn´t, he hated it. 

-So that´s why you ran away? To escape the lab?- 

-Mostly- Meredianna said. 

-Why else?- Cain offered her his hand to hold.

-Because of what happened to your fiance- She whispered. -Because she can´t give them any grandchildren. Because if they were willing to sell me, who says they wouldn´t buy me back to give them the grandchildren they wanted. My mother can´t protect me, she wouldn´t stand a chance against Cassian, or the Doctor.-

She let her head drop onto Cain´s shoulder, her hair smelled of apples.

-What if- he said -What if it wasn´t the Rotterdale´s who sold you to the lab.-

She hummed, interested, but uncertain.

-What if it was Liza? She was terribly jealous about your relationship with Gilford, and he would do almost everything to please him.-

This would explain the behaviour Gilford showed after the night of the party, he had not seen the killer, he had seen Meredianna, and known he had let Liza down by not properly disposing of her. 

-Maybe she´s the Ripper, she want´s to marry Gilford and give the Rotterdales their desired grandchild, but she´s only a servant and the only way for her to marry Gilford is if she´s pregnant already. Maybe that is the problem, she is infertile, and she payed the laboratory to create her a functional womb.-

Meredianna looked up at him -Liza is scary.- After a moment she added -You think she and Gilford...-

Cain grimaced -As much as I hate to think about it. He steals into her bed some nights, it´s common knowledge between the servants. I doubt that all they do is cuddle.-

She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

-I mean technically he´s twenty- Cain continued -he´s a grown man, at least part of the time. That would only be eight years of difference.

-Only?- Meredianna scoffed -That´s quite a big difference were I´m concerned, I don´t think I would be comfortable sleeping with a twenty-six year old.-

Cain did not say anything, Riff was twenty-eight. 

 

They agreed not to risk anything, Meredianna would spent the night with Cain at the townhouse in Knightsbridge and they would talk things trough with Landor first thing in the morning. 

Cain had not checked in with him after the attack on Emmeline and he didn´t want to worry the man with any unneccesarily prolonged silences. 

When they finally reached the townhouse the sun was setting, but neither Cain nor Meredianna paid it any mind. 

The house was empty, with Riff and Merry still visiting the Rotterdales and uncle Neil being god-knows-where. 

It was perfect. 

Not the time or the place, but Meredianna and that they were alone. 

Giggling they stumbled up the stairs and if Meredianna was out of breath at the top, it only meant, that Cain could pick her up and carry her over the treashold of his bedroom. 

 

They did not keep the overhead lights on, Cain insisted on it, the small lamp on the bedside table providing all the light they needed as they fumbled out of their clothes. 

And if Cain made sure never to turn his back on Meredianna, well, nobody would know. 

She had trusted him with her scars, he mused as he pulled her on top of him, maybe one day he could trust her with his. 

 

She was dozing when he rose from the bed, a lazy smile streched over her still flushed face. 

Cain shrugged on some clothes, it was not to late to tip of Landor. Maybe he could get to Greenwich before Cassian took his cue and disappeared. 

He had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard the key turn.

Fuck. 

There were only two people who could be behind that door, and he wanted to see neither (technically there were three, but Merry was travelling with Riff, on top of that she was a delight that nobody would ever not want to see).

The only question remaining was, who was it? Uncle Neil, or Riff?

Of course it was Riff. 

He had stopped in his tracks as he took in Cains appearence, from the rumpled clothes to the disshevelled hair, hell his mouth was probably still covered in Meredianna´s lipgloss, when he licked it he tasted strawberry.

-Hi- he said. 

-I´m sleeping at Eric´s- said Merry, quickly assessing the situation and judging it unstable.

-We need to talk- Riff said, for once completely neglecting the fact the ten year old girl who had decided to travel to Stanford Brook, alone, at almost eight pm.

-Come in- Cain took a step back, making space for Riff. 

-You have a visitor- Riff probed carefully. 

-I do- Cain looked up through his lashes, he did not know why he felt embarrased. -Her name is Meredianna and I like her- he declared -she will be spending the night.- 

Riff nodded. 

-When did you meet her?- Riff asked. 

-At Emmeline´s party- Cain said, then he paused, fuck. Riff did not know that his engagement to Emmeline had been a farce.

He tried to read Riffs expression, but his face was blank. 

-She told me- Riff explained. 

Cain winced and realised just then, that he had never bothered to think about how Riff would find out about the engagement. Had he expectedhim to laugh it off?

Cain stepped into Riff´s space. -I wanted to hurt you. You lied to me and that hurt me, so I wanted to hurt you back.-

-You did.- Riff´s voice was grave. 

-Can we call it even.- Tentatively Cain reached to place a hand on Riffs arm. 

-It depends- Riff replied, contemplative.

-On what?- Cain asked. 

-I will not act like this never happened, if it is that what you want I have to disappoint you. However, I would be willing to admit that there were mistakes made on both of our parts, and that we try to avoid similar situations in the future by improving our communication.-

Cain quirked a smile -I missed you- quieter he added -I´m sorry- 

-Me too- Riff´s voice broke as he pulled Cain into his arms.

Immediately Cain wrapped his arms around Riffs middle, pulling him as close as he possibly could, evidently Riff tried the same because before long Cain´s shoulder-bones and ribcage started to protest the intesity off Riff´s affections. 

-I need to breathe- He said into Riff´s trenchcoat, when he could no longer put it off. It was a pity, truly, if it hadn´t been for the need of oxygen he would have liked to stay like that forever, with Riff´s face firmly buried in his hair. 

-Where were you going?- Riff asked. 

Cain groaned, who wanted to think about some stinky old murderer when there was Riff instead. Cain, that´s who. -I wanted to check if Landor is still at work, Meredianna told me some things that seem quite relevant to the Ripper-case.-

-Relevant? As in she solved it?- 

Cain giggled -If anything I solved it.-

-I´m happy for you.- 

Cain looked up. Riff´s eyes were soft again, soft and sad.

Carefully he lifted his hand to rest on Riff´s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb, there was a tiny crease at the corner of his eye, Cain looked at his mouth, Riff was smiling. He rose onto the balls of his feet, if Cain had intended to reduce the height difference between them, it would not have helped much, but he didn´t need to, Riff was leaning slightly down, Cain could feel his breath warm on his skin, he tilted his head up to close the distance.

Cain was pressing against Riff´s chest, tilting his head back for accessability, and yet the kiss was awkward, their noses bumped together, and hell, there was no way Riff didn´t taste the strawberry lipgloss still clinging to Cain´s mouth. But Riff´s mouth was warm on his own, and he was so carefull, tangeling his fingers into the short hair at the back of Cain´s head and that was all that mattered. 

Pulling back, he sighed, slowly opening his eyes, Riff´s lips still hovered over his, breathing into Cain´s mouth. His pale cheeks were flushed ever so slightly and his pupils were dilated. Cain smirked proudly. 

-So...What now?- Cain asked. 

Riff frowned, righting himself back up to his full height -Now? I think there was a girl upstairs, that you told me you care about.-

Mirrowing Riff´s frown he pulled a face. This was it, wasn´t it? What Oscar had meant, he liked Meredianna, being her felt almost too good to be true, he licked his lips. He had to help her tip of Landor, and then what? Were there witness protection programmes in England, because if she had truly escaped some big criminal organisation, she would desperately need one. 

-Can I figure out the details tomorrow?- He asked. -I´ve been waiting to kiss you for years, and I want to properly enjoy this.-

Riff laughed. -You may- 

Cain rose back onto his toes and whispered -As if I was the only one enjoying this.-

 

They were startled by a noise coming from the stairs. Meredianna just stood there, wearing nothing but one of Cain´s shirts. she was clutching her chest. 

She was wide eyed, not speaking but taking in the scene in front of her, her breath came in fast, short bursts. She squinted, as if there was something blurring her vision. Then she fell.

Riff moved imediately, he pushed Cain out of the way do catch Meredianna, laying her down at the foot of her stairs, she was struggling for breath, hand still clasped to the chest. 

Riff turned to look at him. -Call an ambulance, now. She is having a heart attack.-

Cain had not yet reached the phone when he heart Riff starting CPR.

 

When the ambulance came to bring Meredianna to the nearest hospital Cain was with her all the way, he sat in the back of the vehicle, holding her hands and promising everything would be fine. It wouldn, his words were sweet nothings, nothing more. 

Riff came along, too. In the front, discussing medical details with the professionals. 

Meredianna reached the hospital clinging to live at twenty to nine, it was not yet half past nine when she was brought down to the morgue. 

Cain couldn´t do anything. 

-Here- said Riff, handing Cain his phone. -Call Landor, if she was connected to the Ripper case this might mean something.-

Cain felt like crying. He took the phone.

 

Cain told DCI Landor everything he had learned from Meredianna, about the Rotterdales and the underground lab, about his suspicion of Liza.

Landor ordered an autopsy. 

Meredianna, it seemed had been a healthy eighteen-year old girl whose heart had, out of nowhere begun to collapse. Upon closer inspection it was discovered that the heart in question was void of any DNA. 

Without it´s regularly sceduled injection, it´s cells had stopped to reproduce and the artificial heart collapsed. 

Cain had desperately wanted to know what the stem-cells the Ripper was harvesting were intended for, he wished he had never found out.

Both Cain and Landor realised soon that Liza had no motive for the Ripper murders, she had sold Meredianna to some illegal lab experimenting on humans, she had no reason to supply her with stem cells to keep her alive. 

There was, however, one left-handed person who had. 

When the police left in Greenwich, the Everetts house was empty. They hurried to the Rotterdale mansion but they were to late, they found Mrs. Everett in a secluded, easily surveyable patch of the garden. She was crying, standing over the bleeding corpse of Gilford Rotterdale, knife still clutched tightly. 

It was nowhere near a happy ending, but at least it was over.


End file.
